The proposed project will develop a home-based, user-friendly Tai Chi educational/instructional media program to address a range of physical mobility problems for healthy, and transitioning-to-frail, older adults 60 years of age and older. The instructional media program will be adapted from the 8-Form Easy Tai Chi, a modification of the popular Yang Style 24-Form Tai Chi, which has been scientifically evaluated in prior randomized controlled trials. The overall investigation will be conducted in two phases. The Phase 1 program will be focused on developing a prototype Tai Chi program in VHS format, which will be tested on 50 older adults for evaluation. Outcomes will be evaluated using a within-group design comparing pre - post assessments of attitudes, perceived barriers, movement efficacy, exercise intention, and consumer satisfaction measures. Based on the evaluation of the Phase 1 prototype, the goals of Phase 2 will be to develop a multifaceted and versatile version of the Tai Chi program in interactive DVD format, which will include expanded content, self-monitoring, and technical features to enhance ease of use, and be tailored for older populations. The interactive program will be subjected to a rigorous, scientific evaluation through a randomized controlled trial. The final product will be marketed to older adults through senior centers, residential housing units, retirement centers, educational media distributors, health organizations, and the World Wide Web. [unreadable] [unreadable]